Home
by halfcurehalfdisease
Summary: A happily married Lyra and Silver get up to ridiculous antics. Soulsilvershipping, Rated T for...references. For the lovely Spetta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However, with my new job, I may one day be able to work my way up the rungs of capitalism to buy Pokemon and then eliminate Professor Sycamore.**

**This set of drabbles is something of a Christmas present for the lovely Spetta. Shoutout to Stella too! D**

* * *

**1\. Waiting**

4:55 PM. In an hour and five minutes, Silver could leave work.

In an hour and five minutes, he could return home. Once he stepped through the door, he would yank off his tie and throw down his badge, forgetting all about his work as a detective. He would be home, where the house perpetually seemed to smell of good cooking and familiarity.

In an hour and five minutes, he could seek out his wife and embrace her, hear her energetic, heartening voice, entangle his fingers in her soft chestnut hair, press his forehead against hers and feel so safe and whole. He would tell her that he loved her.

In an hour and five minutes, Silver could stop focusing on the atrocious missing persons case on his desk and focus on how damned lucky he was.

4:56. Reenergized by his thoughts, Silver set himself back to work, sorting through old files, evidence, and paperwork with vigor. The better he worked through this pile, the sooner he could go home and be with Lyra again. He smiled at the thought.

**2\. Repayment**

"What do you mean we haven't started on taxes? They're due tomorrow night."

Surrounded by stacks of papers and flanked by two laptops, Lyra looked up at Silver, who stood aghast in the kitchen doorway. She smiled sheepishly and gestured at the mountain range she had created on the kitchen table. "Well, it's because we weren't organized."

Silver scoffed and dragged the heel of his hand across his forehead. Rolling up his sleeves, he trudged over to the table and began sorting through heaps of paper. "There is literally no rhyme or reason to these. Nice work, Lyra."

"I try," she said dryly, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

He shooed her out of her chair and eyed her quite seriously. "I'll figure this out. You owe me one."

"I'll make dinner?" she suggested helpfully, inching toward the stove.

His hard, serious expression melted into something darker, a bit velvety. "Not quite that."

She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks grew hotter at his expression. They'd been together since they were fifteen years old; nearly eight years later, he still had that silly effect on her. Taking his expression and verbal cues into account, she smirked a little, meeting his gaze coyly. "Pink satin or black lace?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

His eyebrows lifted for a second before settling back into a grouchy expression. "Surprise me. Believe me, I'm going to need a surprise when I'm done with this mess," he said dourly, his eyes snapping back to Lyra's tax mess.

**3\. Misplaced**

An array of disconnected pipes lay scattered across the bathroom floor. Crouched on the tiles of the tiny bathroom, Silver directed a flashlight under the sink. "Do you see it anywhere in there?" he asked yet again. He wondered how eminent his concern had become at this point.

Lyra attempted to withdraw from under the sink to answer her husband and knocked her forehead in the process. Cursing, she adjusted her angle and sat up slowly. "No. I'm sorry, Silver, but I'm going to guess your wedding ring went down the pipes when you were washing your hands." Squinting against the light, she reached out and grabbed his flashlight and punched the power button to turn it off. "Don't blind me."

"Sorry," mumbled Silver.

Lyra looked at him pitifully and smoothed his hair. "It's okay. It's not like we're poor. We can afford to get another one. I think we even have insurance on that ring."

It seemed that, later, they wouldn't need that insurance. Silver located the ring; it had been on the kitchen counter under the microwave, where he had left it that morning while freeing a piece of burnt bread from the defunct toaster. He dropped his previous task of cleaning various appliances and donned it. Runing upstairs, he found Lyra, who was twisting the last segment of pipe back into place. "It was in the kitchen the whole time," he told her, crouching beside her as she worked.

A loud curse word resounded from under the sink. "Seriously? We took apart the damned sink for nothing?"

"Sorry?" remarked Silver as Lyra withdrew, glowering at him.

"Just so you know, I prefer pink satin," she remarked caustically. Unable to help himself, Silver snorted and toppled into a seated position. Lyra, bemused by his laughter, added, "And I expect stockings! With garters!"

He leaned forward to kiss her. "If that's what you really want."

She groaned and wiped her hand across her forehead. "Oh heck, no. Silver, you don't have a delicate enough figure for that."

**4\. Christmas**

"Okay, I have the invitation list for our Christmas party! Tell me if this looks okay!" Silver's reading was interrupted by a pad of legal paper slapping down on his book. Lyra was beaming at him, looking quite pleased with herself. Silver figured he should humor her, although she had interrupted him at the climax of the novel.

He took off his reading glasses and bemusedly looked at the list, scribbled in Lyra's loopy scrawl:

_Ethan_

_Kris_

_Red_

_Blue_

_Leaf_

_Falkner_

…and so it went for about two dozen names, until a certain name at the bottom of the list made Silver's eyes bug.

Grabbing a pencil off the side table, Silver hastily scribbled out the name. When the tip of the pencil broke, he grabbed the pen beside it and continued going over the name. He handed the list back to Lyra and picked up his book. "I fixed it."

"Silver, you and Lance have had your differences, but—"

He looked up and shoved his reading glasses back onto his face. "The caped douchebag is not coming into my house. He curb-stomped me. He taught me a lesson. That's fine, but he does not need to text my wife numbers to divorce hotlines."

Lyra rolled her eyes and shoved the list in her pocket. "Well, I was going to say that you should invite him, challenge him, Blue and Ethan to a game of poker and win all of his money, but all right. I won't send out his invitation."

After a moment's pause, Silver looked up from his book. "You know what? Invite him."

"Damned right I will," she responded, winking coyly at her husband before sashaying back to her stack of envelopes.

**5\. Little Things**

Lyra staggered in through the door, exhausted after yet another long tenure at the Pokémon League; she'd had three battles in two days. Being Champion was a job and a half, and sometimes she really hoped that someone strong enough would come along to honorably unseat her.

She found Silver sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through a newspaper. Her little bookworm. Lyra dropped onto the couch cushion beside his and sighed heavily. "Hi, Silver," she said, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. "How have you been for the past few days?"

"Enjoying the peace and quiet," he said, but not without affection. He folded his newspaper so he could hold it in one hand. Gently, his other arm snaked around Lyra and secured her to his side. "There's curry and flatbread in the refrigerator."

She smiled tiredly. "For me?"

"I hate curry. Of course it's for you," he retorted, finally removing his eyes from the paper to gaze at his wife. "I also washed the sheets while you were gone."

"Clean sheets," she murmured, snuggling into him. "You're spoiling me. Cut that out."

"Getting takeout and throwing some sheets in the washer wasn't that difficult. They're just little things," he grumbled, but he seemed to be smiling in spite of himself. Silently, Silver pulled her into his lap and grabbed his newspaper again. Lyra relaxed against him, linking her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she murmured.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, it is I, halfcurehalfdisease, presenting goofy domestic drabbles for the OTP._

_I really like the idea of these two being a married couple where, at the end of the day, they do their best to take care of each other and love each other and respect each other...although they sass each other and manage to be instigators/devil's advocates in the meantime._

_Can you believe it's Christmas in three days? That's nuts! Also...my birthday is in under a month? I'll be...AN ADULT? I am not adulty enough for this._

_Anyway, happy holidays and have a fantastic new year! I'll be updating fics over my break, hopefully!_

_Until then, take care of yourselves, enjoy life, and get lots of sleep. Also...treat yourself!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I finally own Omega Ruby, though. That's a start, right?**

* * *

**6\. Domesticated**

"Silver! Can you come get the paper towels off the top shelf? You know I can't reach them up there!"

Lyra waited for a response, glaring at the top shelf of their linen closet. When she received none, she sighed loudly and propped a hand on her hip. "Silver," she whined loudly, drawing out his name into a high-pitched, stringent drawl. Still no response. Lyra sighed and walked downstairs. "Jeez. What is he doing?"

At the bottom of the stairs, she had to stifle a giggle. Silver seemed to have dozed off on the couch with a book on his face and his arms crossed. Cuddled up on his chest and legs were Growlithe and Meowth, Lyra's pets. For all of his bluster about the "waste of a Pokémon's potential", she sure found him cuddled up on the couch with them a lot.

She tiptoed around them and into the kitchen. "Where's my Pokegear? I need pics," she snickered to herself.

**7\. Injury**

They had been sitting in the waiting room for two hours, and Silver was fairly certain Lyra's broken wrist had swollen beyond recognition at this point. Although he kept replacing her ice pack frequently, it wasn't enough to keep the puffiness at bay.

"Why are hospitals so damned slow?" he muttered, glancing around anxiously.

With her good hand, Lyra petted his head gently. "There's probably some old lady in there with a collapsed lung or something. Just calm down. I'm not in pain."

"Liar," Silver growled. Her eyes were too bright, her cheeks too pale.

"Okay, yeah, I'm lying about that," she admitted, sagging against Silver's side. He wrapped an arm around her, dragging her close. After a moment of silence, she looked up at Silver, eyes large. "Also, I wasn't entirely honest about how I broke my wrist."

"You mean you didn't slip in the living room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then what was that loud crash?"

Shamefacedly, she looked away. After a moment of silence, she responded, "Well…I…may or may not have punched the wall."

Silver looked at her strangely. "How?"

"Playing Wii Bowling," she admitted, hanging her head. "I didn't even win. I came in fourth."

With a loud groan, Silver threw his head back. "I love you, but there are days where I can't believe I married you. This is one of those."

"I love you too?" Lyra responded dryly, poking his face with her good hand.

**8\. Purchased**

It was rare that Silver made a big purchase. His early years were spent in relative luxury, and that had somewhat influenced his tastes throughout his life. However, in current times, Silver tended to save more than he spent.

When an old but glossy-looking motorcycle revved up to the front of the house, Lyra at first didn't believe that it was Silver. He wouldn't buy something that expensive without consulting her first, right?

When the rider stepped off of the cycle and removed his helmet, Lyra laughed with a mixture of shock and anger. "Excuse me? Did you buy a _motorcycle?"_

Crossing his arms, Silver nodded. "Yup. I bought it off Blue Oak for like 10,000 Pokedollars. He didn't actually know how to drive it and couldn't stand the humiliation."

"Silver, we get around by _Pokémon, _not some…vehicle…" she trailed off. There was something admittedly sexy about Silver in that stupid leather jacket with a helmet under his arm. Also, his stupid, mussed up helmet hair was far too sexy. It was distracting. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "We don't need a motorcycle."

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Silver asked.

Lyra looked at it dubiously. He raised an eyebrow, shaking out his hair. Dammit. "Okay, sure. But we're not going that fast. Or that far. And you better have two helmets."

Three hours later, in the dark of night, Silver pulled up to the curb. Lyra hopped off the motorcycle, yanking her helmet off of her head and laughing loudly. "That was amazing."

"'We don't need a motorcycle'," Silver said mockingly.

Lyra tossed the helmet to him. "You're a good driver. Teach me sometime?"

" 'Silver, we get around by Pokémon, not some…vehicle…" Silver responded, catching the helmet easily. He had pushed up the visor of his own helmet to give Lyra that smug look.

"Yeah, all right, I was wrong. You were right. That was fun," she grumbled.

Silver approached her, pushed his helmet back and kissed her forehead. "Stubborn brat."

She tried to scowl, but she smiled instead the minute his lips touched her forehead. Lyra tugged his helmet back down over his face and headed back inside.

**9\. Film**

"You're booking out of here in a hurry. Usually you stay around and do paperwork. I mean, we had three challengers today, and usually you stay late to calculate their battle stats and league ranking," remarked Karen as Lyra quickly shoveled her belongings into her bag and set her Pokeballs on the healing machine nearby.

Lyra glanced at the Elite Four member. "Tomorrow. Silver and I have a date night tonight."

Karen made a sound of approval in the back of her throat. As Lyra tossed her bag over her shoulder and gathered up her freshly-healed Pokémon, Karen asked, "What are you guys doing that you're leaving in such a hurry?"

"Oh, well, it's just a movie night in, honestly, but I live for that sort of thing. We're both so busy all the time," Lyra remarked, dancing anxiously from foot to foot. As much as she liked Karen and enjoyed their conversations, she had a husband to get home to!

Karen brushed her hair over one shoulder. "What movie?"

"Oh, probably something we'll both enjoy. No idea," Lyra said hurriedly. Darting from the room, she waved to a rather nonplussed Karen. "See you tomorrow!"

Upon arriving home, Lyra flew through the front door. "Silver! I'm here! What movie did you get?"

In the living room, Silver was crouched in front of the DVD player. "Perfect timing. I got the movie we wanted to see a few months ago and never actually went to see it."

Lyra's eyes flashed. She locked eyes with her husband. "You mean…?"

"Yes. I do." He tossed her the DVD case as he hooked up the player to the television. "_Mighty Death Battle 2: Blood Vengeance. _Double the fighting."

Lyra laughed with fiendish glee. Setting the case on the table, she ran to the kitchen. "I'm making popcorn! Don't start without me! I don't want to miss anything!"

**10\. Books**

The phone was ringing. Lyra had her hands tied somewhat, surrounded by yarn and fabric from her crocheting, and she glanced at Silver, who was sitting close to the phone. He had his nose in a book, reading glasses askew on his nose, and Lyra sighed. "Silver. Phone."

He wasn't paying attention. Again. His eyes didn't move from the page. Lyra groaned and shimmied out of the long tangles of yarn and rushed to the phone just before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" she said breathlessly, looking daggers at her husband.

"It's me! Kris! I just about hung up; I didn't think anyone was going to answer," said her friend on the other end. "Please don't tell me I was interrupting anything."

Lyra exhaled a puff of air and rolled her eyes. "I was knitting. Silver is sitting like four feet away from the phone, but apparently the book is too good to save his wife the embarrassment of tripping over her yarn while running to the phone."

Kris mulled this over for a moment before asking, "Wait. Silver reads books? Like, for fun?"

"Yeah. He has like eight different pairs of reading glasses," she said. There was still no visible response from Silver.

Kris seemed to whistle on the other end. "I never would have guessed. When did this happen?"

"When we first started dating a few years ago, he started ranting about how Red got all of the credit for taking down Team Rocket when I got basically none. I threw him a book and said 'Go read a book or something' and he hasn't stopped since," Lyra said, shooting him another look.

The girls went through a conversation—Kris was complaining about how there was little Pokegear Reception in the wilderness where she researched—and said their goodbyes. As Lyra stumped back to her knitting, Silver said, "I had kind of forgotten about that. So you're the one responsible for ruining my eyesight."

Lyra glanced back at him, about to retort sharply, but he was still focused on his book. He had looked up for one second simply to blame Lyra for his need of reading glasses. What nerve! "You're lucky you're cute," Lyra muttered, grabbing her needles.

Of course, he didn't respond to that. Unable to help rolling her eyes and smiling a bit, she returned to work on her scarf.

* * *

_Hello, it is I...the frenchiest fry. Lol jk you know who I am by now._

_Lyra and Silver are up to more shenanigans. Don't tell me they wouldn't watch horrible B movies with excessive violence and bad effects. _Mighty Death Battle 2: Blood Vengeance _is not a real film; just wanted something totally ridiculous sounding for Lyra to watch._

_I have one more set of these to put up at some point, but I currently have other projects to work on...huehuehue..._

_I hope everyone had a good Christmas/New Year's/whatever else you had going on! _


End file.
